Wishes
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Sesshoumaru takes Kagome away from Inuyasha for bait. Inuyasha won't give up the Tetsusuaiga or Kagome. But, while Kagome is kept in captivity, something happens... SessKag Rated because I don't know what I'm doing. Been done for a year now.
1. Captured

Author's Note : I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did...

Another Author's Note : This is my first fanfic. Be easy with the critisism please.

Chapter 1: Captured

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried out. With one simple swipe of his claws, the demon was dead. Shippo cheered from his sideline perch on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and slowly approached Inuyasha.

"Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asks, pointing to the dead demon's body.

"Uhmmm... In his forehead." Kagome says then looks up at Inuyasha. Moments of silence passed between the two

"Well, aren't you going to get it?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome cringes.

"Gross! I am not touching that thing!!" Kagome shrieks then hides behind Inuyasha.

"Feh. Scaredy cat." Inuyasha says then takes out the jewel shard. A few sniffs then he unsheathed his Tetsusuaiga.

"What i-is it?" Shippo asks.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha mutters. "Horrible time for Sango and Miroku to be at Kaede's hut, healing!" Inuyasha says as he looks towards Kagome.

"What?!" Kagome asks as he stares at her.

"You and Shippo hide somewhere...." Inuyasha says then his brother comes down from the dragon, AhUn.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha asks. Without response, Sesshoumaru walks up to him and grabs the Tetsusuaiga from Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha takes it back then sheathes it.

"You aren't getting the Tetsusuaiga from my hands unless I decide to hand it over to your clammy hands." Inuyasha says.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru says then walks away, heading to Kagome and Shippo. He picks Kagome up then hits her head, making her knock out instantly.

"Bastard! Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha yells in anger. Sesshoumaru ignores him and leaves with Kagome and Shippo.

Sorry it's so short… I'll make longer chapters next time…


	2. Explanations

Okay, I got one review for my first chapter. I hope that's a good thing. And many things will be explained in this chapter, so it'll be long... As long as I don't get lazy and bone out, it'll be long... Sorry.  
This is before Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got in the fight, so Sesshoumaru has both his arms... One arm still kinda weirds me out....  
And, sorry for making the last chapter short. It was late and I was s'posed to be asleep...

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Fine." Sesshoumaru says then walks away, heading to Kagome and Shippo. He picks Kagome up then hits her head, making her knock out instantly.

"Bastard! Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha yells in anger. Sesshoumaru ignores him and leaves with Kagome and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru arrives at his castle moments later then drops Kagome and Shippo.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kagome scolds then Sesshoumaru glares at her. His cold, expressionless face makes her cringe then she gets up.

"You don't have to drop us!" Kagome says to him. But Sesshoumaru remains expression-less.

"Some jerk..." Shippo mutters then Sesshoumaru picks him up by his tail. Shippo starts wailing his hands and legs about.

"Wahh! Lemme go!!" Shippo says then Kagome tries prying Sesshoumaru's hands off of Shippo. Sesshoumaru drops Shippo then growls.

"Go inside. Now." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome slowly walks to the door of the large castle. Shippo hangs his arms over hers as he watches.

"Wow.... Sesshoumaru, how'd you get a place like this?" Shippo asks. He is quickly silenced by a demon hand hitting his head.

"Don't you remember Shippo? Sesshoumaru us the lord of the western lands..." Kagome says then Shippo rubs his head and glares at Sesshoumaru

"Ooooh.... Still doesn't explain why he's a jerk." Shippo says then Sesshoumaru growls.

"You will be wise to bite your tongue, runt." Sesshoumaru says then takes them inside. He lead them up to another story then down a hall of rooms.

"Woah... All these doors are making me dizzy." Shippo says, pretending to be dizzy.

"Shh..." Kagome says. She hadn't forgotten that the "Lord of Ice" was the person to capture them. 'Why did he take me? I would think that, if someone were to kidnap me, then they wouldn't be letting me have company...' Kagome thinks, looking down at Shippo. Sesshoumaru stops at a door.

"You and the runt sleep here. You are to remain in your rooms until Jaken or another servant comes to tell you otherwise." Sesshoumaru says.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" Rin squeals then hugs his pant leg. Her orange dress was dirty, as always. Sesshoumaru looks at her then kneels down and whispers something in her ear.

"But... Sesshoumaru, I've eaten so much today, I think I'll explode!" Rin whines.

"You will do as told. If Jaken says it will help, it will not hurt for you to eat more of that..... sweet poison." Sesshoumaru says. He had completely forgotten about the company that he was supposed to be acting cold to.

"It's called syrup..... And it tastes funny without anything..." Rin says. Sesshoumaru returns his attention to his camptives.

"Go in. Now." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome slowly goes in. Shippo watches Rin for a moment before leaning up to Kagome's ear.

"I think the little girl might be sick with a disease... She has a crackly voice....." Shippo says then Kagome sits down.

"Nonsense. If Rin were sick, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be having her eat any form of sugar. It'll make it worse..." Kagome says then Shippo shrugs.

"I don't think so. You and I both know he's not very smart...." Shippo says then Kagome giggles. Kagome quickly stops when she hears someone opening the door. Jaken comes in with a kimono and sets it down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you to change for dinner." Jaken says then leaves. Kagome stares at the kimono for a bit.

"He can't be serious...." Kagome mutters then gets up and looks at Shippo.

"Turn around Shippo." Kagome says then Shippo turns around. Kagome changes her clothes then picks Shippo up and exits the room. She sees Sesshoumaru coming then he looks at her.

"Hi Sesshoumaru..." She says nervously. His cold glare became colder then chills ran down Kagome's spine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru to you, pathetic human." He says then she nods slowly. He leads her to dinner and seats her and Shippo. 'Why's he acting like such a gentleman to me? He hates humans and he hates me!' Kagome thinks. Servants offer them food then she takes it shyly.

---

Inuyasha growls.

"I don't know why Sesshoumaru wanted her!" He says. Sango and Miroku both glare at him.

"If I wasn't hurt from the last battle YOU got us in, I'd kill you Inuyasha..." Sango mutters.

"Feh, try." Inuyasha says. He fallst o the ground with one hit from the giant boomerang.

"There, I tried. I suceeded." Sango says then sits back down. Inuyasha slowly peels himself up off the floor then glares at her.

"Inuyasha, have you tried going to your brother's castle to get Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"If I knew where it was, I would!" Inuyasha snaps then turns around.

"Inuyasha...." Sango says then he turns around.

"I'm going out. If I'm lucky, you two will be eaten alive!" Inuyasha snaps then leaves.

---

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I will escort the human and fox to their room..." Jaken says then bows and glares at them. Kagome and Shippo both follow. Shippo reverts his gaze to the coughing Rin. 'She sounds bad...' Kagome thinks. Before long, Shippo runs up to Sesshoumaru.

"What did she get sick from?" Shippo asks. Sesshoumaru doesn't answer. Shippo starts pulling on him then Sesshoumaru growls.

"She has a disease and it seeme to be in-curable." Sesshoumaru snaps. Kagome goes over to Rin then shakes her head.

"No. It's only the flu... You're having her eat sweets and that's bad for her." Kagome says then Sesshoumaru glares at her.

"How do you cure it?!" He asks then Kagome thinks.

"Well, if you promise to treat me like a guest and not your captive, I can help her out." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru thinks a bit then nods.

"Very well, wench. I want her to be better in a few days, for I have to leave the castle and she must come with me." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome carefully picks Rin up then takes her to her room.

Note : The syrup that she's talking about isn't like ours. It's sweet, but still tastes bad and it's a lot thicker... They don't have the same stuff we do...

So? What do you think? Hope you like it. I am going to work on the next chapter. I'm not sure when I can update this, so don't get too excited. Sorry, still not long enough! I'm workin on it!!


	3. A Healing Touch

Well, I'm awfully tired. I know my chapters are short and boring, but I'll try to make them better. I would like more reviews though!!

* * *

Chapter 3 : A Healing Touch

"Well, if you promise to treat me like a guest and not your captive, I can help her out." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru thinks a bit then nods.

"Very well, wench. I want her to be better in a few days, for I have to leave the castle and she must come with me." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome carefully picks Rin up then takes her to her room.

Rin is gently placed on her bed then Kagome sighs. Shippo hops on Kagome's shoulder then peers over to look at Rin. Rin continues to cough then Kagome pulls out a washcloth.

"Shippo, can you go get this warm for me?" Kagome asks then Shippo nods.

"Of course Kagome!" Shippo says then runs out to figure out where to do that.

"Who cough are you?" Rin asks, her little voice cracking.

"I am Kagome... Sesshoumaru told me to take care of you to get rid of your cough..." Kagome says then Rin smiles.

"Am I going to get better?" Rin asks then Kagome smiles.

"Yes, I promise. It's just a flu and some rest should do it...." Kagome says. Shippo walks in with a warm cloth then Kagome gently places it on Rin's head. Rin smiles then closes her eyes. Witihin seconds, Rin was asleep.

"Kagome?" Shippo asks as he jumps onto the bed.

"Yes, Shippo?" Kagome asks as she sits in a chair.

"Do you think Inuyasha will come? I mean, he likes the Tetsusuaiga a lot.... I'm not sure if he'd trade it..." Shippo says.

"He'll come, I know he will..." Kagome says then Shippo nods. Shippo fell asleep next to Rin then Kagome soon dozed off.

---

"What is taking you two SO long?!" Inuyasha bothered. Sango and Miroku sat down tiredly.

"Inuyasha, you're going too fast for us and we were already exhausted..." Sango says.

"Feh. You are weak." Inuyasha snorts then Miroku sighs.

"Slow down, you outran Inuyasha long ago!" Miroku says. Inuyasha only continues.

"Inuyasha, how do you know that Sesshoumaru hasn't already killed her?" Sango asks. Inuyasha freezes.

"Sango, shut up. I know he didn't kill her. He's using her as bait so he can get the Tetsusuaiga..." Inuyasha says then starts running again.

"Should we follow him, Sango?" Miroku asks.

"Yes, he doesn't know what he's doing..." Sango says then the two stand up and trudge along their way.

"Lazy..." Inuyasha mutters then sighs. "I really hope Kagome isn't dead. I doubt that Sesshoumaru would kill her before he got the Tetsusuaiga..." Inuyasha finishes. He continues hopping along then stops when he nears a castle. He sniffs then growls.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks. He leans on his staff as Sango sits on a rock. Kilala hops off of Sango's head then onto Miroku's shoulder.

"This... This is the castle for the Lord of the _Eastern_ lands!" Inuyasha says. Everyone's eyes get wide then Sango and Miroky sigh.

"Let's rest a bit before we have to travel again!!" Sango says then Inuyasha looks at her. His golden orbs look at her for a moment before figuring out what to say.

"Okay.... Just not too long because Kagome's life depends on us..." Inuyasha says then goes over to the slayer and the monk. He leads Sango to a lake so she can take a bath then takes Miroku to get food.

---

Kagome awoke the next day with a pair of big, chocolate brown eyes staring at her. She jumps back then Rin giggles.

"Morning!" Rin says cheerfully. Shippo jumps around on the bed then Kagome smiles.

"How late have you two been awake?" Kagome asks then the two giggle again.

"We've been awake since Lord Sesshoumaru woke up... A few hours before sinrsie!" Rin says.

"Well, Rin, do you feel any better?" Kagome asks. Rin nods so fast, her head looked like it'd fall off. Shippo started laughing then stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome asks. Sesshoumaru walks in then glares at her, his expressionless face giving her the chills.

"You have to proper manners." Sesshoumaru says then gets close to the trio.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome says sheepishly.

"LORD Sesshoumaru to you, wench!" Sesshoumaru corrects.Kagome nods, fear filling her brown eyes. Sesshoumaru adverts his gaze to Rin.

"How are you feeling Rin?" He asks then Rin giggles.

"Much better Lord Sesshoumaru!" She says then turns to Shippo.

"When to Shippo and Kagome have to leave? I like them..." Rin says. Sesshoumaru thinks a bit. 'I don't know if I even planned on keeping the wench and fox around... But, since they're like family, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to offer them to stay as long as they'd like...' Sesshoumaru thinks. The lord of the ice had a soft spot for the little girl. He naturally despised humans but treasured the girl for some reason.

"They are welcome to stay as long as they want. But they may not leave before Inuyasha comes." Sesshoumaru says, staring cruelly at Kagome. Shippo and rin start cheering and laughing then Kagome smiles in un-amuzement.

"Kagome. I would like to tell you something..." Sesshoumaru says then leads her out into the hall. Kagome follows then closes the door behind her. Sesshoumaru picks her up by the throat then growls.

"You will stay here long enough for Inuyasha to return. What I decide to do with you then depends on what I think of you. I will, most likely, kill you. Ifyou can manage it, I'll let you live..." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome nods slowly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru..." She says between heavy breaths. He drops her then goes back in.

"Rin, why don't you, Shippo, and Kagome all go play in the garden." Sesshoumaru says. Both the children cheer then they go outside. Sesshuomaru goes in his library to do work.

---

"How are you feeling Miroku?" Sango asks.

"I'm okay... This stomach wound is beginning to hurt..." Miroku says then Sango sighs. She had been tending to miroku's old wound for a while now and it was getting exhausting. But, something was missing. A hand troked Sango's butt then she growled and hit Miroku.

"I must say, Sango, you have tight curves..." Miroku says then Sango gasps. She hits him again then he sighs.

"Well, I suppose you don't want to bear my children yet...." Miroku says then Sango glares at him.

"Of course I don't when you're touching me!" Sango says then Miroku smiles sheepishly.

"Would you two shut up?" Inuyasha asks in irritation. The two look at him unison.

"What?" The two ask, again in unison. The both look at each other, not believing that they said the same thing at the same time.

"I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha says then sits down and falls asleep with one hand on the Tetsusuaiga's hilt.

* * *

So, what do you think? I got some good reviews for the first two and I'm hoping the same for this one... I do appreciate the reviews too!

**TotalAnimeFreak** : Thank you for telling me. I never realize how short the story is until it's annoyingly short...

**Meilin H.** : Thank you for the complement. I read your story and submitted my review. When I got the review, this is what I was working on. Hope you like it!

**Kagome3000** : Thank you for the tip and I am honored that I was added to your top author list. Arigato.

**Seek** : They're in the feudal times. Therefore, they don't even know what the flu is. To them, she might be about to drop dead! They aren't very educated... Most of 'em....


	4. Learning to Smile

Well, since people like meh story so much, I am adding another chapter ASAP. Please review because it makes me feel good and reminds me to update!

Chapter 4: Learning to Smile

"What?" The two ask, again in unison. The both look at each other, not believing that they said the same thing at the same time.

"I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha says then sits down and falls asleep with one hand on the Tetsusuaiga's hilt.

---

Sesshoumaru signed important papers then looked up as he a scream from Rin. He quickly went outside to the garden to see Kagome and Shippo tickling her. He sighed then crouched down and watched the three play. He eventually forgot about Shippo and Rin then watched Kagome. 'She... That wench is different. She knows cures to most diseases and she dares stand up to Naraku and I in a battle. She's a stupid human and... She's different..... I cannot wait until Inuyasha comes to get her back. Then I will be rid of the wench for good...' Sesshoumaru thinks. But, deep down in him, he knew otherwise. Sesshouramu stands up then goes back inside. He stops when hearing a cheery voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin calls then rubs over to him. She hugs the leg of his pants and smiles up at him.

"Guess what Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Rin asks in glee.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks, maintaining his emotionless face.

"Shippo and I are going to draw! Kagome has these things called crayons and Shippo says they're lots of fun!" Rin exclaims. Sesshoumaru smiles then Shippo runs up. Kagome follows the two kids then smiles.

"So, I understand that you are letting Rin play and draw?" Sesshoumaru asks Kagome. 'Oh no... He has that angry tint in his voice...' Kagome thinks in fear then nods slowly.

"Yes..." Kagome replies in fear. Sesshoumaru refrained from laughing. He asked a simple question and all the human wench could do is become afraid.

"Good. Your services are appreciated..." Sesshoumaru says then leaves. Kagome blinks and tilts her head. 'Well, that was rather odd...' She thinks then takes Rin and Shippo into the castle. Kagome manages to figure out which room is hers then pulls out her crayons and lets the two draw. 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing... I miss them... But, for some reason, I don't feel a need to be afraid of him. He's started being a little nicer, to Rin at least. And, I think I might be able to get him to smile...' Kagome thinks. Her thoughts are quickly broken by the sound of Rin's happy voice.

"Kagome! Look at all these colors!!" Rin says then holds up a colorful paper. Kagome smiles.

"Rin, that's why they do that, is so you can see lots of different colors!" Kagome says. Rin giggles then runs out of the room to show Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaims.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Look at the colors!" Rin says happily. She shows Sessoumaru a paper with 'Rin' written in every color of the rainbow.

"Where did you learn to write your name, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Kagome taught me..." Rin says innocently. Sesshoumaru nods then gives her the paper.

"It is late Rin. Go to bed." Sesshoumaru says then Rin nods sadly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru..." Rin says then goes to her room to sleep. Kagome puts Shippo to bed as he yawns. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in..." She says, remembering the comment about manners before.

"Wench, I have things to discuss with you." Sesshoumaru says then she looks at him.

"My name is Kagome. Once you call me Kagome, I'll listen." She says then kisses Shippo's forehead and puts the crayons away.

"Wench. You best bite your tongue or you won't have one." Sesshoumaru warns. Kagome doesn't listen as she puts another blanket over Shippo.

"Goodnight Shippo..." Kagome mutters. Sesshoumaru growls with anger. Kagome looks at him, her brown eyes saying that she isn't backing down.

"Kagome. Come out now or I shall force you." Sesshoumaru says in an angry tone. Kagome gets up then goes out in the hall. 'Well, took her long enough to listen. Wench of a human...' Sesshoumaru thinks as he steps outside.

"Who taught you to read and write. Humans aren't allowed the priveledge of that and I want to know what idiot demon taught you!" Sesshoumaru demands.

"Two things. One; You don't have to always yell at me to get the point across. Treat me like you treat Rin and I might listen to you more. Two; The demons are called teachers. They teach me the stuff I don't care about whenever I'm in school." Kagome says then Sessohumaru flinches. 'What?! Wasn't my answer good enough?' Kagome thinks.

"What is this 'school' you speak of?" Sesshoumaru asks. The Lord of Ice had started to calm down, he wasn't yelling at her at all. He was actually... trying to soothe her?

"Well, I come from a time about 500 years from now and.... They have school. In my time, there are no demons, just humans. So, humans teach humans how to learn..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow. 'Well... If this is so, I shall go with her to see this 'school' she speaks of...' Sesshoumaru thinks.

"You will take me tonight. When I can inform my servants of us leaving, you are to take me back and introduce me to your time and your 'school.' Got it, Wench?" Sesshoumaru says. Kagome shakes her head.

"I refuse unless you call my by Kagome." She says firmly. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes met her brown ones. She was sending her message across loud and clear. She wasn't giving in.

"Fine. Kagome, we shall leave soon so get back into your normal clothes and tell the runt you brought. I shall inform Rin then we are to leave." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome freezes. 'I don't want him to come to Tokyo! He hates humans and he'll probably kill the humans there!' Kagome thinks to herself. She goes in then shakes Shippo gently. Shippo opens his eyes and yawns.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asks. Kagome sighs.

"I am going home for a little bit. I will be back soon. Sesshoumaru says that his servants will make sure you and Rin are safe..." Kagome says then Shippo nods.

"Just be careful, okay Kagome? I don't trust Sesshoumaru..." Shippo says then falls back asleep. Kagome starts to talk but chatches herself. 'Wait... Was I about to say that Shippo should trust Sesshoumaru?! What is going on with me!?' Kagome thinks then grabs her school clothes. She locks the door then changes into her school uniform and unlocks it. Sesshoumaru knocks on the door then Kagome jumps back. Sesshoumaru enters the room then leads her out.

"I have one thing to say before we leave..." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome nods. "You _will_ listen to me when I tell you something..." Sesshoumaru finishes.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru....." Kagome says then quickly realizes her mistake. "I meant Lord Sesshoumaru..." She says then does a bow and starts walking away for him to follow.

"Excuse me! Did I say that you could leave?" Sesshoumaru asks as he cathes up to her.

"Well, no. But you implied it." Kagome says then Sesshoumaru growls. Kagome shoots a cold glare at him.

"You better behave when you're in my time. If you even harm one person in my time, you'll regret it." Kagome warns. Sesshoumaru let a grin escape him and show itself.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asks. He adverts his gaze to Au and Un then motions for her to get on.

"I'm not riding on any dragon." Kagome says, fear written on her face.

"I order you to." Sesshoumaru says then she gets on. Kagome remains silent as Sesshoumaru gets on.

"This thing is safe, right?" Kagome asks nervously.

"Yes. Rin rides Au and Un all the time." Sesshoumaru says then she nods with a sigh of relief. Au and Un starts moving then Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Kagome's cheeks become tinted red as she get goosebumps. 'Why... Why is he putting his arms there?!' Kagome thinks in panic.

"Don't get tense, Kagome. This is only to keep you from falling. I have no interest in a human mate. Lesser yet, one my brother picks out..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome nods slowly then rests her head on Sesshoumaru slowly. 'Wait, why do I care if the wench falls? It can't be that I'm falling in my father's steps and growing a liking to humans...' Sesshoumaru thinks then they arrive at the well.

* * *

How was that? I'll put more in the next chapter... Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Remember that I will forget to update if no one reviews! I'm just wird that way... Also, I don't know whether or not to use some japanese in my stories. I will be expecting reviews to help me out with that one. If I do, then I will give you the translations...


	5. A New World

Hope you like this chapter!! Please read and rate, I'm spending my time on this story more than my other one…..

Chapter Five: A New World and A New Person

"Yes. Rin rides Au and Un all the time." Sesshoumaru says then she nods with a sigh of relief. Au and Un starts moving then Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Kagome's cheeks become tinted red as she get goosebumps. 'Why... Why is he putting his arms there?!' Kagome thinks in panic.

"Don't get tense, Kagome. This is only to keep you from falling. I have no interest in a human mate. Lesser yet, one my brother picks out..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome nods slowly then rests her head on Sesshoumaru slowly. 'Wait, why do I care if the wench falls? It can't be that I'm falling in my father's steps and growing a liking to humans...' Sesshoumaru thinks then they arrive at the well.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asks as he ties Au and Un to a tree. He looks at the two-headed dragon, as if telling them not to move.

"This is the well, it's how I go from my time to this time." Kagome says then walks over to the well. Sesshoumaru looks at her.

"This is the Bone Eaters Well. No one has gone in and come out alive. Not to mention that many people that manage to get out don't come out from another time in strange clothing..." Sesshoumaru says then Kagome sighs.

"Whatever. Just jump in..." Kagome says. Before she can jump in, Sesshoumaru puts his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome's cheeks tint red then Sesshoumaru jumps in with her. 'Amusing that all her standing up and fear comes down when I put my arm around her. She gets embarrassed so easily...' Sesshoumaru thinks. The blue light surrounds the two as they are taken into the shrine. 'Please let it work...' Kagome thinks. She feared that he'd kill her for having lied if it didn't work. When she came out, Sesshoumaru was right behind her.

"This is home..." Kagome says then Sesshoumaru looks around.

"It reeks of human stench...." Sesshoumaru says then puts his sleeve over his nose.

"Whatever. Look, around here, calling you Lord will make me look stupid, so you are Sesshoumaru..." Kagome says then Sesshoumaru growls.

"I only listen because I do not know if you speak the truth..." Sesshoumaru says.

"Whatever..." Kagome says then walks out of the shrine.

"What is this place?" Sesshoumaru asks as Kagome nears her house.

"This is my home. This is where I live..." Kagome says. She opens the door then the two enter the room. Sesshoumaru brushes his silver back briskly, unamused by the very scent of humans.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome calls. A woman resembling the looks of Kagome walks in. She has a blue dress on and a yellow apron. Her black hair is pulled back into a loose bun and her brown eyes are identical to Kagome's. Sesshoumaru looks at her, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Hello, dear... Who'd this?" The mom asks. Kagome thinksa bit then slowly pulls Sesshoumaru foward.

"Mom, this is Sesshoumaru. This is Inuyasha's brother..." Kagome says to her mom. Seshoumaru looks at Kagome angrily, his cold eyes looking beyond upset.

"Half brother." He says in a low, angry tone. Kagome's mom looks at Sesshoumaru.

"This one doesn't have those fluffy little dog ears... And he carries two swords.... Oh, I'm sorry. I'm glad to meet you Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's mom says then looks at Kagome.

"Mom, I'll be staying home for a day or two... Sesshoumaru wants to learn about school... They have never heard of such a thing where he's from." Kagome says. Her mother nods then she sighs.

"I'll be cleaning the mess your brother made. Come down in a few minutes and I'll have some food for you and Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's mom says. Kagome nods then looks at Sesshoumaru.

"Come on..." She says then Sesshoumaru follows her. Kagome goes to her room then Sesshoumaru sneezes.

"I take it that you occupy this room... It smells strongly of you...." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome chuckles, nervous.

"Yeah, well..." She says. She shakes her head mentally then sits on her bed. Sesshoumaru looks around then his gaze lands on a bookshelf.

"What are those?" Sesshoumaru asks. Kagome gets back up then pulls out a book.

"These are some books, you know, the stuff you have. I keep all my textbooks..." Kagome says then gives him a math book. Sesshoumaru takes the heavy, green book then looks at it.

"They actually teach humans this?" Sesshoumaru asks as he gives it back. Kagome takes it then puts it away.

"Yes, they teach us that. It's more boring that you can imagine though..." Kagome says then looks outside.

"Kagome! Dinner!" Kagome's mom calls. Kagome smiles.

"Well, now you can taste the food that we eat here..." Kagome says then leads him to the dining room. Souta looks at Sesshoumaru for a while.

"Who's that, Kagome?" Souta asks.

"This is Sesshoumaru... He's Inuyasha's _half_ brother..." Kagome tells Souta then looks at Sesshoumaru. His cold expression told her that he didn't care for the kid.

"Woah...... Inuyasha's still cooler..." Souta says then goes to the table. He sits down then Sesshoumaru growls.

"Inuyasha is a half demon. How could anyone like a half demon!?" Sesshoumaru mutters then Kagome rolls her brown eyes.

"Just chill. Okay? He met Inuyasha first and Inuyasha saved his life. He just hasn't learned that Inuyasha is a half demon..." Kagome says. She sits down then Sesshoumaru sits next to her, making sure not to sit next to the young boy.

Dinner passed by silently. Of course, Gramps went on about how the Shikon no Tama came about. He was always telling stories when friends came over, even the ones who knew what he was talking about. After dinner was over, Souta went to his room and Gramps left to do whatever he did.

"Kagome, can you help me with the dishes?" Kagome's mother asks. Kagome gets up then takes her plate and Sesshoumaru's plate to the sink.

"Sure mom..." Kagome says then they start cleaning dishes.

"Oh, is Sesshoumaru spending the night?" Kagome's mother asks. Kagome thinks a bit.

"Yeah, he is... Then I don't know what to do with him while I'm at school..." Kagome says. Her mother thinks a bit then smiles.

"Well, you don't have to go to school. You're welcome to just show him around... I'm sure he'd like to understand what our world is like." Kagome's mother says with a grin on her face.

"Good idea... Hey, do you have any money so I can buy us some food and all?" Kagome asks. Her mother smiles then nods.

"Yes... I will get it out tomorrow. For tonight, have Sesshoumaru sleep in you room. I don't think he'll appreciate Gramp's constant moving about. And you've learned to sleep through it, right?" Kagome's mom asks then Kagome smiles again.

"Sounds good..." Kagome says. After a few more dishes, Kagome explains to Sesshoumaru about where he'll be sleeping then he agrees, with a descent amount of growling. Kagome leads him to her room then goes on the couch to sleep.

Sesshoumaru sits down in her room. After a few minutes, he sniffs the air.

"I guess no demons are coming..." He says then puts his two swords down on a chair. He removes his fur pelt as well then sets it on his swords. He wanders through books on the bookshelf, pulling a few off. He opens a book then reads a little and puts it back.

"They don't have any descent books here..." He mutters. He puts the other books back then sees a book with a lock on it. 'What's this?' He wonders. He pulls it off the shelf then cuts the lock off. He examines the front and back a while before starting to read it.

'Dear Diary... Last month, I was dragged into our well. I was taken to the feudal times and discovered that I had a sacred jewel in my body. You know, the one gramps goes on and on about. Then I accidentally shattered it. Then me and the jerk I'm traveling with started meeting some people to help up get the peices back. I have a few right now, but it's not many. Oh, we met Inuyasha's half brother. I haven't gotten his name yet, but his face is always... expressionless. It's impossible to tell what he's thinking! But then he tried killing Inuyasha and the rest of us... Well, I better go to bed. I just now rememebred I'll have to go to school tomorrow....' The diary reads. Sesshoumaru thinks a bit before putting it back.

"She writes to herself? Truly an odd human..." Sesshoumaru says to himself then looks out the window. 'I wonder what I shall expect for tomorrow. I will see this 'school' of hers that teaches her so many things. And I hope to learn about this weird and strange world she comes from...' Sesshoumaru thinks.

Before long, Sesshoumaru falls asleep, leaning on the wall near the window.

* * *

Well? I have gotten lotsa reviews for this ((at least, it's a lot to me...)) And I'm going to use a little Japanese in it now. Not too much that I might have to rewrite the whole thing in english, but just a little... Thank you to everyone that gives me reviews! huggles I got meh first flame today because someone didn't like the Kag/Sess pairing.... Oh well... Hope you like the next chappie!!


	6. Emotions

Like the last chapter? Be warned, this chapter will have Japanese in it.... Jaws music. Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there...I will try to put the translations at the bottom… Hope I get more reviews!!

Chapter 6: Emotions

"She writes to herself? Truly an odd human..." Sesshoumaru says to himself then looks out the window. 'I wonder what I shall expect for tomorrow. I will see this 'school' of hers that teaches her so many things. And I hope to learn about this weird and strange world she comes from...' Sesshoumaru thinks.

Before long, Sesshoumaru falls asleep, leaning on the wall near the window.

---

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Sango asks. Inuyasha turns around.

"I'm going to get Kagome back! Sesshoumaru can't just kidnap her!" Inuyasha says in fury.

"Baka... He already did Kidnap her, Inuyasha..." Miroku says.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha snaps. He finally gets to the well then looks over at the two.

"Inuyasha, what if Sesshoumaru is in her time with her?" Sango asks.

"I know he's in her time with her, that's why I'm going! Now won't you two go to Kaede's hut until I'm back?!" Inuyasha asks then jumps on the edge of the well.

"Get her back... We can't get more shards without her..." Miroku reminds. Inuyasha growls, having lost his temper.

"She's more than just a jewel detector!! Now go to Kaede's before I get REALLY pissed!" Inuyasha yells. Without second though, the two leave on Kilala. Inuyasha jumps in the well then calms as the blue light surrounds him. 'Please be okay, Kagome.... I just can't go on without you...' Inuyasha thinks then lands on the dirt. He smells the air, smelling the delicious cooking of omelettes. 'She must be home... She's making breakfast...' Inuyasha thinks in joy. He jumps out of the well then goes to the house. He walks in then goes to Kagome's mom.

"Ohayo..." Kagome's mom says then Inuyasha sniffs.

"My brother is here, isn't he?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome's mom looks at him then nods.

"Yes, he's in Kagome's room..." The mom says. Inuyasha starts to go to Kagome's room then stops when he sees Kagome on the couch, asleep. Inuyasha steps closer to her then kneels down.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome opens her eyes then smiles.

"Inuyasha!" She says then hugs his neck tightly. Inuyasha just sits there for a moment, surprised at how happy she is. He slowly smiles then hugs her back.

"I was so worried Kagome... I thought that Sesshoumaru had hurt you..." Inuyasha says then feels the tears coming to his eyes. He slowly looks at her, smiling.

"Why were you so worried? I'm only bait for the Tetsusuaiga..." Kagome says then Inuyasha shrugs.

"I don't know... I guess I just missed you around." Inuyasha says then stands up. 'That's not true... I know I love her but I can't tell her....' Inuyasha thinks then Kagome stands as well.

"I'm going to get Sesshoumaru to come down... And see if you two can get along for once... And I have to get dressed..." Kagome says. She goes to her room then opens the door to see Sesshoumaru, asleep. She looks at him for a bit. 'He looks so odd without the fur...' She thinks then crouches by him. She starts to put her finger to his shoulder, to poke him.

"Don't touch me." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome screams then falls backwards. Sesshoumaru looks at her for a bit before responding.

"Good to see you too... I take it my mutt-of-a-brother came for you?" Sesshoumaru asks. Kagome sighs then nods.

"Hai." She says. Sesshoumaru growls then gets up and grabs his fur pelt and puts it on. His eyes look at Kagome in unamusement then he reaches for his swords. Kagome takes them then he glares at her.

"Give me my swords." Sesshoumaru growls. Kagome shakes her head stubbornly.

"No. I am going to keep your sword and Inuyasha's sword here while we go out. I don't want you two almost killing each other..." Kagome says. With a growl, Seshoumaru agrees. Kagome puts the two swords on her bed then leads him to the dining room.

"Where are your swords?" Inuyasha asks with a feeling of triumph in him.

"Same place yours will be." Sesshoumaru replies. Inuyasha looks at Kagome for answers.

"I'm keeping all the weapons here. I don't want you two carrying swords around public. Inuyasha knows how odd it looks..." Kagome says. Inuyasha looks at Kagome for a bit then gives her the Tetsusuaiga.

"Arigato, Inuyasha..." Kagome says then takes the sword to her room with others. She leaves it on the bed then goes back to the brothers. Surprisingly enough, the two weren't fighting, they were eating. 'Should have known that the only way to make the two stop fighting is feed them...' Kagome thinks then eats her breakfast. After the meal, Kagome helps her mom clean the dishes then goes outside. The two brothers follow then Kagome walks around, showing them place after palce.

"Hey, you two want to go see a movie?" Kagome asks. The two brothers think a bit then Sesshoumaru turns his back.

"Jerk..." Inuyasha mutters.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru roars. He wheels around then puts claws to Inuyasha's throat.

"Eh Hem!!" Kagome rudely reminds. Sesshoumaru growls then pulls his claws away and looks at her.

"Well?" Kagome asks. Neither of the brothers ask then she sighs.

"That's it, we're watching a movie..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"No. I am going back to my castle. Kagome, I expect you to return by the end of the week." Sesshoumaru says. Then adds, "I want to speak with you... ALONE!" He says then is gone in a flash. Inuyasha smiles.

"Now that he's gone, I don't have to worry about it..." Inuyasha says.

"Worry about what?" Kagome asks then turns around and looks at Inuyasha's golden eyes with her big, brown ones.

"Uhmmm... Nothing..." Inuyasha says then she nods. She leads them into the threatres then they watch a movie. During the ending scene, Kagome stands.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks. He put down the soda, which he was quite fond of now, and looks at her.

"We're going to go to my place..." Kagome says. Inuyasha grabs his soda then follows her.

The two walk home in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

'For some reason, I've begun to feel like.... I'm in love with Sesshoumaru... But, I love Inuyasha! Ohh... I don't know what I want anymore...' Kagome thinks then sighs. Inuyasha's ears perk at the sigh then he sighs himself.

'I don't know when to tell her... I am so relieved that the bastard didn't touch her though...' Inuyasha thinks. They get to Kagome's driveway then Kagome starts her way to the door.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha says, reaching a hand towards her. He notices how weird his claws look in the sunset then looks at the sunset for a moment.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"Just.... Look how pretty the sunset is..." Inuyasha says. Kagome looks at the sunset, taken aback by the beauty and majesty of it all. The way the purples, pinks, oranges and clouds all blended together was absolutely breathtaking. Inuyasha, without giving it a second thought, kisses Kagome's lips. Kagome blushes deeply, embarrassed by this. She slowly finds comfort in his kiss then he pulls his face away from hers.

"I love... I love you, Kagome.." Inuyasha says then Kagome smiles. She had wanted to hear this for so long. But, why now? Why when she felt like she was in love with Sesshoumaru?

"I.... I love you too Inuyasha...." Kagome says then they go inside.

A week passes before Kagome decides to return to the feudal era. She goes over to Inuyasha, whom was already waiting at the well. He had left a few days earlier, so the scent of their kiss didn't linger.

"So, where am I going?" Kagome asks. She had her big, yellow backpack on with goodies for Rin and Shippo.

"Head towards where we met then go..... Well, by then, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will have found you..." Inuyasha says. With a peck on her cheek, he ran off. He didn't want his brother threatening to kill Inuyasha for doing such a thing. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, it was one thing to have a crush on a human, but another to actually show it. Kagome started heading to the tree. She was Au and Un then smiled to herself.

"Guess Inuyasha was right..." She says. She then started thinking of her kiss with Inuyasha and smiled more to herself. Sesshoumaru walks up then helps her on Au and Un.

"Arigato... So, what did you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks. She felt a hand come around her waist then blushed more. 'That will _definitely_ take some getting used to...' She thinks.

"I have come to decide that I'm not ashamed to follow in my father's footsteps..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome stays silent for a moment, before responding.

"Nani?" She asks.

"I have fallen in love with you, Kagome..." Sesshoumaru says then she blushes deeply, not sure how to respond.

Translations:

Baka : Stupid  
Ohayo : Good Morning  
Hai : Yes  
Arigato : Thanks  
Nani : What

Well, what do you think? I haven't decided if she is to be with Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Tell me what you think! Please review as well! That is all I have to say...


	7. Descisions

Well, we shall all see what happens. What do you think? I'm not telling! Well, hope you like this chappie... Also, I am starting charter homeschooling and I don't know if I can update a lot... I have a lot of work and I saw meh books. It's too many!! Oh, sorry...

Chapter 7: Descisions

"Nani?" She asks.

"I have fallen in love with you, Kagome..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome blushes deeply, not sure how to respond.

"Sesshoumaru..... I think I may be in love with you too... But..." Kagome says. She pauses to let the sentence linger in the air.

"My brother.... You have feelings for him, do you not?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Hai." Kagome says then looks down.

"I understand..." Sesshoumaru says. His eyes become clouded then Kagome looks up at him.

"I am not sure who I'm in love with, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru smiles.

"Girls never seem to know.... Well, until you decide, you may return to your group..." Sesshoumaru says Au and Un arrive at the castle then Sesshoumaru helps Kagome off.

"I will send for Shippo." Sesshoumaru says then goes inside. Kagome waits outside, petting Au and Un. 'Who will I choose? I love Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru seems more kind...' Kagome thinks. 'I am so stuck.... I have to go talk to the girls about this one...' Kagome finishes. She looks up to see Sesshoumaru bringing Shippo out.

"Kagome!!" Shippo cries. Kagome smiles then Shippo jumps into her arms and hugs her.

"I missed you, Kagome!" Shippo says. Kagome looks up at Sesshoumaru.

"Arigato." She says then looks at Shippo. "We're going back to Inuyasha and the others..." Kagome says. Shippo nods then falls asleep in her arms. Kagome walks home, the big yellow backpack on her starting to feel heavy. When she gets back to the gang, Inuyasha was the first to greet her.

"Kagome! I didn't think you'd be back yet!" Inuyasha says. He hugs her tightly as Sango and Miroku stare.

"Inuyasha has been acting strange recently, do you agree?" Miroku asks. Sango nods.

"Hai... He seems to be trying to impress Kagome or something..." Sango replies then sighs. She gets up, leaving her boomerang on the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango says. Kagome hugs Sango with one arm, having Shippo still asleep in the other. Miroku walks up to everyone else.

"Nice to see you return safely, Kagome." Miroku says. He hugs her and she hugs him with her free arm. Then she feels a hand stroke her butt. Kagome screams then jumps back.

"Whaa!?" Shippo exclaims, being awaken from his sleep. The red-haired kitsune looked around, thinking there's a demon.

"Miroku!" Kagome says then slaps him.

"What'd you do now, monk?!" Inuyasha asks, after hitting him on the head.

"I was just making sure that she kept in shape..." Miroku says.

"Don't touch her again, Miroku!" Inuyasha snaps. Miroku sighs then nods and goes back to petting Kilala.

"Well, I'm ready to go jewel-hunting... Oh, I brought food for everyone!" Kagome says. She hads Inuyasha some ramen then hands Shippo candy. She hands Sango and Miroku a dish with a little bit of everything.

"Arigato, Kagome." Sango says then Kagome smiles. Inuyasha just stares at his ramen, not seeming hungry.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Kagome asks, leaning foward to him.

"You smell upset... I want to talk to you..." Inuayasha says. Miroku and Sango watch him and Kagome leave to the forest.

"Where are they going?" Shippo asks. The kitsune hops onto the rock where Sango and Miroku sat.

"I think they are going to Inuaysha forest..." Sango says. Shippo blinks.

"Why?" Shippo asks then Sango returns to eating.

"I believe that Inuyasha wants to talk to Kagome... Possibly even tell her how he feels..." Miroku says. Shippo gets a big grin on his face.

"Finally!!" Shippo says then lays down, licking the red and white lollipop every other second.

---

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.

"Hm?" Kagome replies. Inuyasha was right, she had been lost in thought. She didn't know if she should choose Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. This confused her a lot.

"What have you been thinking about? I can sense that you aren't happy..... You seem to be thinking a lot, expecially since you just got back..." Inuyasha says. Kagome thinks a bit. Her brown eyes look at Inuyasha's golden ones then she looks back down. Inuyasha's gold orbs continue to watch her carefully, reading her body language.

"Well... Sesshoumaru said that he loved me when I went back to the castle to get Shippo.... And, recently, I've started having feelings for him.... So, I don't know who to choose now..." Kagome says. She looks up and catches Inuyasha's gaze. He was looking at her, but not like he was angry. 'I expected him to be angry...' Kagome says.

"Well, wether or not you decide to be with me, I want you to make sure that you're happy. Don't leave me for Kouga or Sesshoumaru and then feel miserable. Just make sure that your descision will make you happy Kagome. And, no matter what, I love you more than the clay that people call Kikyou..." Inuyasha says. He hugs her tightly then sighs. He didn't want her to be with anyone else, but he did want her to be happy. Kagome just hugged him back. 'What do I do?' Kagome asks herself.

Days later, Kagome went back home to get help to sort through her thoughts. She went to school, then her and her friends were to meet at WacDonalds afterwards.

((Author's Note : it is called WacDonalds... As far as I know. The friends get imaginary names because I don't know the names of them.))

"So, Kagome, what did you want to talk about?" Kiani asks. Kiani is the friend with short hair who's voice resembles Shippo's.

"Yeah, Kagome, what's up?" Mikari asks. Mikari had long curly hair that was never in a ponytail.

"Well.... Remember my boyfriend that I'm always telling you about?" Kagome asks, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah..." Says Milao, the last friend ((I forgot what she looked like)).

"Well... He has this really cute brother. And they both told me that they love me, but I don't know which one to choose... They're both really cute. The brother is always hiding his emotions from everyone, but he's started showing them to me. He also takes care of a little girl and treats her like his daughter... And, the mean, arrogant boyfriend started being nice and told me he loved me... And he kissed me... Well, I just don't know which one to choose..." Kagome says. She looks up to catch all three stares.

"Where do you find all these hot men, Kagome?!" Mikari asks. Kagome didn't know how to respond, she just sat there, waiting for the advice and gossip to come rolling out.

"Well, it sounds like this brother is nicer... But the jerk actually starts being nice?!" Kiani asks. Kagome nods sheepishly.

"Well, you got to go for the cuter one..." Milao says then the three giggle.

"Hey! Don't laugh. They're both really cute, and... I just don't know which one will protect me more..." Kagome says. It was a lie. Sesshoumaru could protect her more, but did he know _how_ to show his emotions and love Kagome the way Inuyasha could?

"Well, there's only one thing to do..." Milao says. She holds up her index finger then nods, her eyes closed.

"Which is?" Kagome asks.

"Date them both!" Milao says. A sweat drop forms on Kagome then she sighs.

"Milao! They aren't baka, they **will** know that I'm doin that!" Kagome says. The girls ignore her then giggle.

"Forget it... I'm gonna go home..." Kagome says. She stands up and throws her stuff away. Then she goes back to the well and jumps in. 'How am I going to choose?! I'm in love with both of them and I don't know what to do..... Ohhh.... Why does it have to be so hard?!' Kagome asks, in deep thought. She arrives on the other side of the well then walks to Kaede's village, not noticing the rain that is pouring down on her. She sneezes then looks up.

"Oh, great! Just what I need. A cold." Kagome says sarcastically. She looks up at the rain then groans. Before long, Sesshoumaru is in front of her.

"If you stay out here too long, you'll get sick..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome blinks. Before he didn't know **anything** about colds, how'd he learn?

"How... Where'd you learn that?" Kagome asks. Sesshoumaru hands her a book then Kagome reads the title. "Diseases of Our Age." Kagome rolls her eyes then looks up at Sesshoumaru, seeing his stare.

"Have you decided?" Sesshoumaru asks. Kagome shrugs.

"I think so, but I'd like to be with my friends first..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru puts a jacket on Kagome then leaves. Kagome soon arrives at Kaede's hut then looks around. No one was there. Kagome sighs then pulls a piece of paper from the yellow backpack she left and scribbles something down on it. She leaves it by the fire pit then runs outside.

"Wish I knew where Sesshoumaru lived...." Kagome mutters. She ran under a tree then sat down and coughed. 'Great... I really am sick...' Kagome thinks. She leans back, pulling Sesshoumaru'scoat closer to her cold body. Her dripping black bangs drop water onto her face. Kagome sneezes again then lays down, pulling the big, fluffy coat over herself. 'I'll find it tomorrow...' Kagome thinks. She slowly falls asleep.

Kagome awakes the next day, no warmer than last night. She looks around then coughs and groans.

"Why'd it have to snow?!" Kagome asks herself in shock. Kagome slowly stands up then starts trudging through the snow in search of Sesshoumaru's castle. Suddenly, Au and Un walk up to her.

"How'd you get out?" Kagome asks. Not expecting a reply, she looks around the two-headed dragon to find Sesshoumaru. No one is around the dragon, so Kagome grabs the reigns for it and slowly gets on.

"Go home..." Kagome says. She loosens the reigns, as if on a horse, then the dragon starts flying somewhere. Kagome falls off, hanging by the reigns then screams. Within an instant, Sesshoumaru is there. He sees her hanging then chuckles and helps her on.

"Kagome, don't fly a dragon if you do not know how to control it..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome's cheeks blush a deep red then she nods.

"I saw Au and Un out and thought that they could take me home..." Kagome admits. Sesshoumaru puts a warm jacket on Kagome then takes the wet and cold jacket off.

"Well... Wait, where's home?" Sesshoumaru asks. All in an instant, Kagome realizes her mistake.

"I mean... uhh... You're castle!" Kagome says, feeling the heat from her blush rise up.

"Have you chosen me?" Sesshoumaru asks. Kagome slowly nods.

"Hai...." She says then Sesshoumaru hugs her. When they arrive at the castle, Sesshoumaru brings her to a room and gives her warms clothes.

"Put these on. I'm sure Rin will be happy to see you." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome nods then dresses when Sesshoumaru leaves.

"Kagome!!" Rin squeals as she runs up to Kagome. Kagome picks her up then hugs her, seeing Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame.

"I couldn't hold her back..." Sesshoumaru says, a smile crossing his lips. Kagome smiles then sits down with Rin and hands her some crayons.

"That's okay..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru walks up and kisses Kagome's lips gently. Rin giggles as she draws, not noticing what's going on between the two.

* * *

Translations:

Hai : Yes  
Kitsune : Fox  
Arigato : Thanks  
Baka : Stupid


	8. Happily Ever After?

So, do you like? I am sorry it took so long, I was waiting for people to review on who they think should get 'er. Well, I gave up when Sesshoumaru had 6 and Inuyasha had 2...

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After?

"I couldn't hold her back..." Sesshoumaru says, a smile crossing his lips. Kagome smiles then sits down with Rin and hands her some crayons.

"That's okay..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru walks up and kisses Kagome's lips gently. Rin giggles as she draws, not noticing what's going on between the two.

"We shouldn't..." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru didn't understand what she meant, but he knew that the kiss wasn't meant to be as long as it came out. Sesshoumaru pulls himself away then smiles at Rin.

"I will see you two at dinner time..." Sesshoumaru says then turns around and leaves. Kagome watches Rin color, smiling like a mother smiles at her daughter. Over the time she had to take care of Rin, she started thinking of Rin more as her own kid. Just like she did with Shippo.

Dinner time rolled around and Jaken came to tell the two to dress formally for dinner. Kagome helped Rin dress since Rin was too "giggly." Kagome led Rin out to the dinner table. She seated Rin then sat down, Sesshoumaru no where in sight.

"Kagome! Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Kagome thought a bit.

"I don't know... He's usually here...." Kagome says then Rin sighs. She poked the table pointlessly. Food never came unless Sesshoumaru was there. Rin's stomach gurgled then Sesshoumaru came in the room and dinner was served. They ate in silence, since Sesshoumaru considered talking at the dinner table pointless. He thought that whatever could be said there could wait until later. After dinner, Kagome escorted Rin to her room and the two fell asleep.

Time passed and Kagome found that Sesshoumaru considered Rin as a daughter. Kagome became less 'bubbly' over the three years that passed, leaving Kagome to be 18. Sesshoumaru had also started being the big romantic that every girl fantasies about...

"Kagome, where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin asks, holding a crayon up to her face. Rin was a little more mature, but still loved to play games like she used to. Kagome answered with a sigh.

"I believe he's in his office, doing more paperwork..." Kagome said. She got up then started leaving.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Rin asked. Kagome looked back.

"I'm just going out for a walk..." Kagome says. She looked at the necklace around her neck. The Shikon No Tama had been completed for a while, leaving Naraku less powerful. Of course, they hadn't killed him yet, but they planned to. Kagome went outside with a bow and arrow. She sighed and thought. 'I miss having Shippo and my other friends around.... I haven't been home in ages too.... I wonder how everyone is doing.....' Kagome thought. She yawned then got back up and started walking into Inuyasha Forest. She saw a whirlwind coming toward her. Even though Kouga had given her the shards, he didn't lose his speed. Kouga stopped after seeing Kagome just standing there.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing outside of Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kouga asked. Kagome gave a slight growl.

"I don't always have to be in his castle just because we're... 'mates!'... Sorry Kouga..." Kagome said. She was still not used to being a mate rather than a wife, but she tried to adjust. Kouga held his hands up, as if in defeat.

"Sorry! Hey, what room is Sesshoumaru in? I have some stuff to tell him..." Kouga said. Kagome blinked. She had kept in contact with Kouga, being that he always delivered news to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" Kagame asks, tilting her head and blinking again. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into Kouga's blue ones.

"Well, Naraku obviously ain't happy over you having the jewel. He knows that you and Sesshoumaru are mates, so he plans on having an army of demons attack Sesshoumaru and you... I heard that there were about 600 last time I checked...." Kouga told Kagome.

"He's in the library. Just make sure Rin doesn't hear or she'll cry." Kagome said. Kouga nodded then sped off into the castle.

I know it was short and I'm sorry. I am kinda braindead recently and I am running out of time to work on this... Please email me your thoughts on what you want to happen next because it'll help me get new ideas and remind me to update... Thanks... My email is in case you aren't a member... That way all ya'll can email me!! I need friends is the reason... (


	9. War?

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I started homeschool and I have to learn to manage the loads of school I get ((joy --' )) So, I will try to make this one longer and not forget about it....

Chapter 9: War?!

"Well, Naraku obviously ain't happy over you having the jewel. He knows that you and Sesshoumaru are mates, so he plans on having an army of demons attack Sesshoumaru and you... I heard that there were about 600 last time I checked...." Kouga told Kagome.

"He's in the library. Just make sure Rin doesn't hear or she'll cry." Kagome said. Kouga nodded then sped off into the castle.

A knock came to Sesshoumaru's door. Sesshoumaru put down the quill he was writing with then looked up. He looked agitated, because bothering him while he was in his library was rude and drove him insane. Then again, he also was a little happy, smelling a bit of Kagome's scent on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru says. Kouga walks in the room then Sesshoumaru stands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kouga says then bows.

"Prince Kouga..." Sesshoumaru replies, bowing as well.

"How goes the wolf prince? I am aquiver with curiousity over what news you have for me..." Sesshoumaru says.

"Naraku is upset over his loss of the jewel and plans on killing you or Kagome. He has at least 600 demons ready to attack you and Kagome..." Kouga says. Sesshoumaru growls in his throat.

"When was the last time you heard of this?" Sesshoumaru says. Kouga sits down on a couch.

"I was on my way to tell you that Inuyasha and the humans have separated, since you wanted to know the activity of the group... And I overheard a demon convincing another of attacking you..." Kouga says. Sesshoumaru nods.

"Okay. Arigato, Kouga." Sesshoumaru says. Before Kouga gets out the door, he hears a command.

"I want you to bring Rin to me... I must have you take her to safety. She is not to be exposed to any of this war..." Sesshoumaru says. Kouga nods then goes out to get Rin.

"Rin, time to visit Sesshoumaru..." Kouga says. Rin got up from her Barbies ((courtesy of Kagome)) then followed Kouga to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asks. She was much calmer now, beyond the point of squealing everytime she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga is going to escort you elsewhere. Okay? You are to stay in that place until Kouga, Kagome, or I come for you. Understood?" Sesshoumaru asks. Rin nods.

"Hai." Is all she says. She does a dainty courtsey then leaves the room.

"Anything else, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asks. Sesshoumaru thinksa bit.

"Yes. I want you to go to the lords of the north, east, and south. I ask you to get their help for the war. Then I want you to hunt down Inuyasha and the humans. They are to come to protect Kagome. She could also use the comfort of her friends... Be back to bring my brother and his friends here. Also for news of how much help I shall be recieving." Sesshoumaru says. Kouga nods then speeds off. He stops when seeing Kagome sitting by a lake with her feet in the water.

"Hi Kouga..." Kagome says, without looking. Kouga just sits there, stunned.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kouga asks.

"Because you're the only one who would be coming by here and stop so noisily when you saw me." Kagome says then turns her head to look at Kouga. She had red eyes from crying. Kouga felt his heart tug at him. He didn't like to see her cry, no one did.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Kouga asks, kneeling beside her.

"I just miss having my friends around and I miss being home with my family is all... I haven't been home in 3 years!" Kagome says. Kouga hugs her gently. Kagome just cries on Kouga's shoulder.

"Go talk to Sesshoumaru.... I'm sure he'll let you go home for a few days..." Kouga says then looks into Kagome's beautiful, brown eyes.

"Okay..." Kagome says. She gathers her bow and arrow then goes back into the castle that had confined her for years. She walks into Sesshoumaru's study, causing Sesshoumaru's head to jerk up from the scent of tears and depression.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asks. He had known that something was wrong with Kagome these past three years, but she never told.

"May I go home for a while? I miss my family a lot and I am sure they're woried about me... I won't run away!" Kagome says. Two and a half years ago, she had asked but Sesshoumaru had refused. He was afraid she'd run off to Inuyasha or never return.

"You... You may go, but I want you back before this war starts. I will not take the risk of any demons gaining the ability to get to your time and catch you ungaurded..." Sesshoumaru says. Kagome squeals in happiness then hugs Sesshoumaru's neck tightly.

"ARIGATO!!!" Kagome says. Sesshoumaru just smiled, not mentioning the unbearable pain that her squealing was giving him. Kagome kissed his lips then ran out of the castle and to the well. She jumped in, feeling comforted as the blue light surrounded her. 'I can _finally_ go home....' Kagome thought. She landed on the bottom of the well. She tstood still to listed for sounds on which world she was in. She could hear cars and Souta playing something. 'I'm home!!!!!' Kagome thought happily. She climbed up the well's long, green, vines then walked out of the shrine. She walks into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome calls, like she always did when she came home. 'I have butterflies in my stomach...' Kagome thought.

"Kagome?!" Mrs. Hagurashi says then comes into the hall where Kagome stood. Her smile grew from ear to ear as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Translations:  
Arigato : Thank you  
Hai : Yes

**Parsnip **: It's a movie... If you ever notice, in movies main characters don't die. No one ever has to go to the bathroom..... Everything is a little... What's the word..... Deranged, I guess... It's magic because it's a movie/TV show/Fanfic.... Understand my stupidity?

Was that too short? I am sorry, I am working on making these stories longer. I just had a lot of extra time before I would be forced to start school... Hope you like this chapter and I will work on the next chapter! I'm also trying to think of humor to put in it..... Hmmmmmmmmm.....


	10. Reunited

Okay, Ididn't get very far on the humor idea.... Bummer, huh? Well, I may try to add some in here, but it'll probably be pathetic, okay? Looking for more reviews becuase it just makes my smile and giggle to know that people like what I write!

Chatper 10: Reunited

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome calls, like she always did when she came home. 'I have butterflies in my stomach...' Kagome thought.

"Kagome?!" Mrs. Hagurashi says then comes into the hall where Kagome stood. Her smile grew from ear to ear as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Momma..." Kagome says, feeling a tear or two wander down her cheek as she embraced her mom in return.

"When you didn't come home for a year, Gramps and I had assumed that you got stuck for a little bit or forgot. Then when two years passed, we thought you wanted to make a family with Inuyasha. Then, after 3 years, we just assumed you didn't want to come back or had died..." Mrs. Haguashi says. Kagome looks into her mom's eyes.

"I... I got married three years ago and my husband was too afraid to let me come here... He was afraid I wouldn't return...." Kagome told her. After a while, the two caught up. Kagome discovered that her Grampa had died only a few months ago from a form of cancer. She and Souta talked a little, but Souta had changed so much, Kagome didn't think it was him! Kagome went to her old high school. She should be finishing up just about now, so she awaited her friends.

"Kagome!!!!" Hojo called. Kagome turned around to see Hojo, buta lot different. 'Wow... He's changed so much!' Kagome thought. Hojo hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Your grandfather told me you died a year ago......." Hojo said as he looked at her in amazement.

"No.... I just... I'll explain it to you over lunch if you're not too busy..." Kagome says. Hojo smiles then hugs her again. Kagome hugs him back, feeling her heart tear from missing friends like him for so long. Across the school yard, a trio of girls watched.

"Who's Hojo hugging?!" One asked. She turned to the other two.

"He hasn't hugged a girl since Kagome died!" Another says.

"Shoot. I wanted to be able to get him to like me!" The third exclaims. The trio ponders a bit then all sigh in unison.

"Well, we might as well go see who he chose as a rebound..." The first says. The trio walks over to see Kagome and Hojo talking.

"Kagome!!!" One exclaims. The first covers her mouth.

"Sh! She might be offended if we confused her with Hojo's dead crush!" She whispers. The girl nods.

"Hojo, who's this?" The third asks. Hojo smiles.

"This is Kagome! She didn't really die!!" Hojo says. Kagome smiles then hugs all three of them. They immediately recognize her by the faint scar on her neck that her hair had revealed.

"KAGOME!!!!!" The three squeal then the three hug Kagome so tight, Kagome thought she'd explode!

Kagome told them the whole story of what was really going on with the well then went to have lunch with Hojo. Actually, dinner being that it was so late.

"So, where have you been for the three years?" Hojo asks. Kagome leans back.

"Well, know how they teach us about feudal times in the history books? I can transport to those times. But there are demons and..... A certain jewel with the power to grant any wish!" Kagome says. She didn't even tell the girls about the Shikon No Tama. She knew they'd try to wish on it if they assumed it was the one on her necklace.

"Woah... Is that where you were when I would bring you medicine? Your grandpa always said that I wasn't allowed to see you..." Hojo says. Kagome just laughs.

"Yes, that's where I was. I had a crush on a boy who had an attitude then.... Three years ago, I became the 'mate' of his dog demon brother...." Kagome says. Hojo just blinked. He was very confused about all this. Kagome thought a bit then dug through her purse.

"Here. I took these pictures of everyone a while ago..." Kagome says. She puts down a wad of photos then goes through them. A picture of Inuyasha staring at the camera was the first.

"This is Inuyasha. I liked him for a long time, but he was always too tempermental..." Kagome says. Hojo nods. She turned to a picture of Sango with her boomerang.

"This is Sango. She makes a living by killing demons. That's what her boomerang is there for..." Kagome says.

"Woah... That's a big boomerang.... How heavy is it?!" Hojo asks, staring at the boomerang in awe.

"Too heavy... Inuyasha, whom is a half demon, can't even lift it and he's strong enough to lift two or three people!" Kagome says. Hojo's mouth nearly falls off. Kagome turns to the next picture. It was of Miroku in the middle of using his wind tunnel.

"This is Miroku. He asks every girl he meets to bear his chirldren. That whole in his hand that is sucking everything up like a vacuum is called his Wind Tunnel..." ((AN : Or Kazanna)) Kagome says. Hojo nods then Kagome looks up to see if he understands.

"This is Naraku. He's the bad guy that gave Miroku's grandfather the wind tunnel. The wind tunnel is passed down through generations on the males until it kills them. Or until Naraku is defeated...." Kagome says. Hojo rubs his head. He was understand this, but it was getting a little confusing.

"Okay......" Hojo says. He watched as a picture of Kagura and Kanna was shown.

"The tall one is Kagura and the short one is Kanna....They are Naraku's reincarnations. Kanna's mirror can suck your soul and Kagura is the master of the wind..." Kagome says. Hojo nods then a picture of Shippo is shown.

"This.... This is my best friend, Shippo. His parents were killed by two demon brothers and I take care of him... Well, I did until three years ago... He's only about 5... 8 by now..." Kagome says. Hojo nods then smiles as a picture of tiny Kilala is shown.

"This is Kilala... She is Sango's faithful pet. In fact, the person who created the Shikon No Tama is her first owner... I'll explain that later..." Kagome says.

They go on for hours, Kagome showing and explaining everything to Hojo. ((AN : I don't have the energy to do that. My fingers and brain hurt!!)) After a few hours, they departed. Kagome looked up at a clock of WacDonalds. It was 4 in the morning. Good thing it was a Friday!

Kagome went back to her house then took a LOOONG bath, enjoying real shampoo and conditioner. Then she went to bed, so tired that she slept in her clothes.

The next day, Kagome packed some stuff for Rin to do and a few books for Sesshoumaru's library. Then she headed out the door. It was noon when she left and no one was home, not even when she woke up at ten. Kagome hopped into the well, hugging a picture of the entire gang close to her heart. She missed them.

As she came out, she put the necklace with the Shikon No Tama under her shirt so it was less visible. She continued climbing out of the well then looked up as she heard a voice.

"Hello... Nice to see you again, Kagome..." A man's voice said. Kagome gasped.

* * *

I don't see any japanese in this chapter... Oh! Don't you wish I wouldn't leave these things at Cliffhangers?! Well, if I can upload pictures onto here ((which I doubt)), I will put a page of pictures that she had of everyone... Until next time... Sayonora! 


	11. Still Reuniting

Okay, I just found out a lot of mistakes that I've been making with the chapters. I am fixing this pronto. Please forgive….. The chapters will now have the right chapter numbers and the right titles. I am also reposting the first two chapters so you know what chapters they are ((in case ya didn't…))

Chapter 11: Still Reuniting

As she came out, she put the necklace with the Shikon No Tama under her shirt so it was less visible. She continued climbing out of the well then looked up as she heard a voice.

"Hello... Nice to see you again, Kagome..." A man's voice said. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome says happily. She jumps out of the well, drops her backpack and hugs Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasps then slowly strokes Kagome's head.

"I missed you over these years..." Inuyasha says. His nose twitches then he looks at Kagome. He smelt her tears.

"I missed you..." Kagome says. From behind Inuyasha, pops Shippo.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo exclaims. He runs up to Kagome and hugs her tightly. He was as tall as Souta ((three years ago)). Kagome looks over at Sango and Miroku.

"Glad to see you well, Kagome." Miroku says. Kagome smiles then hugs Miroku. A hand runs over her butt then Kagome screams and both the girls hit him.

"Sorry... Sango knows me too well, so I can't do that anymore!" Miroku says with a cheesy grin on his face. Kagome looks to Sango.

"I'm really glad that you found someone, Kagome." Sango says. Kagome hugs Sango as well, not noticing that Inuyasha is acutally paying attention to the whole thing.

"Kagome! When can we go to Sesshoumaru's castle?" Shippo asks. Kaogme smiles.

"When you want to... Come on..." Kagome says she leads them back to the castle, all of them chatting about what's happened. But, oddly enough, Inuyasha stayed quiet. 'I wonder what's wrong with him...' Kagome thought. 'It wouldn't be right to ask...' She concluded then the five walked into Sesshoumaru's castle. Kouga was waiting for them.

"Well, if it isn't the mangy wolf..." Inuyasha mutters. Kouga, hearing another insult from the hanyou.

"What was that, mutt?!?!" Kouga yells. Kagome groans.

"Will you two stop fighting long enough for Kouga to say why he was waiting for us?" Kagome asks in irritation. Inuyasha stops then waits for him to say something.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would like to speak to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku... As for Shippo, he's here to stay as Kagome's company." Kouga says. Shippo jumps around happily.

"Yay!! I get to stay here with Kagome!!" Shippo exclaims happily. Kagome watches him, smiling.

"Come on you two, we have to follow Kouga." Sango says. She manages to get the two stubborn men to listen. Meanwhile, Kagome takes Shippo to Rin's room so they can have fun.

"RIN!!!" Shippo says in enthusiasm.

""Shippo?! Shippo!!" Rin replies. They both hugs each other tightly and start dancing around and giggling like 5-year-olds.

"Thank you Kouga." Sesshoumaru says. He was in his library, as always when he was doing business.

"No problem... I'm off to get to the other lords..." Kouga says then jets off. Sango watches him go, but Inuyasha never takes his eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you here, hai?" Sesshoumaru asks. Sango and Miroku nod in agreement.

"Of course, Lord Fluffy." Inuyasha says. Sesshoumaru gives him a death glare, but he only smiles.

"Naraku has started a war on me and Kagome to get the whole Shikon No Tama back. Knowing Naraku, he'll try to kill Kagome. Being that you have managed to protect her so many times before, I am ordering you to protect Kagome so Naraku can't touch her." Sesshoumaru says. Sango's eyes get wide then she blinks. Never, in her life, did she think that Sesshoumaru would use the help of humans and a hanyou to protect someone he loved! But, never in her life did she think that he'd fall in love with Kagome.

"Hai." Inuyasha says. The three leave the room to be with Kagome and all. Sesshoumaru takes Inuyasha by the shoulder. Inuyasha turns around.

"What?" Inuyasha asks, already sounding agitated.

"Kagome trusts you most, so please be kind to her. She tells me that she has dreams of you from missing you so much. I want you to treat her well. I won't be able to see her at all during the war..." Sesshoumaru says in a low voice. Inuyasha nods then continues going to Kagome..

A few days passed, meaning that the war was here. Kagome wasn't allowed to go anywhere without someone watching her.

"Kagome, can we play in the garden?" Rin asks. Kagome looks out the window to make sure nothing is there.

"Yes..." Kagome says. She looks back at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to make sure they knew they had to follow.

"Yay!!" Shippo exclaimed then Kagome went outside with all of them. Rin and Shippo ran around, playing tag happily as Kagome watched them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a while before breaking the silence.

"You want your own, don't you?" Inuyasha asks. Sango and Miroku both look up at Inuyasha, surprised that he would as such a question. Kagome sighs.

"Hai." Kagome replies. She didn't see the wide eyes that Sango and Miroku were giving her from answering a question like that instead of sitting Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we were told that you had the completed jewel...." Sango says, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I do..." Kagome replies the turns to Sango, showing her the necklace with the Shikon No Tama.

"How'd you get the pieces from Naraku?" Sango asks. Kagome smiles.

"Kagura has been trying to break the bond between her and Naraku. Sesshoumaru has the power to do it. So, Sesshoumaru, knowing that we were after the jewel, said he'd do it if she brought him Naraku's piece. She did then he released her. Then Kouga gave his shards up and we killed a few more demons to finish it..." Kagome says.

"Wow, you've been doing better than us when we were together..." Miroku says. Kagome just smiles and nods in agreement. She turns around to watch Rin and Shippo tickle each other to the point of asking to stop so they could breathe.

* * *

Translations:  
Hanyou : Like a half demon...  
Hai : Yes

Well, I may end the story, as no one is reviewing it and no one is offering me ideas on what they want to happen. C-mon peoples! I am glad to see reviews and they help me update faster!!

**SeshyAddiction **: Thank you for the constructive critisism. Unfortunately, I have no idea what you mean by that. So, please explain it to me in another review.

**Meilin H **: I know that, because you've told me before.I just don't have the time to go back and change their names. I started school and it's harder than it should be. But thank you for telling me.

**Human-Velociraptor **: Interesting name! Thank you for the two reviews you submitted. You are becoming a favorite reviewer because of your complements. -gives you a box of chocolates and a soft cuddly- Arigato.

**CherryBlossomLove **: I think you've reviewed more than once, because I'm pretty sure I've replied before. Either way, thank you for the review and saying that you highly reccomend me. I am rather flattered!! -gives you giant box of chocolates and lotsa money- You are too cool! Arigato!

I am sorry, I can't put all of my responses to the reviews here. If you review and you want me to respond, put your email address in as well and I will respond. If you are a author, then I will look you up... Just make sure to tell me you want a response... Sayonora for now!!


	12. So, it begins

Okay, I may stop at Chapter 15 or sooner... Please give me ideas!!

Chapter 12: So, it begins

"Kagura has been trying to break the bond between her and Naraku. Sesshoumaru has the power to do it. So, Sesshoumaru, knowing that we were after the jewel, said he'd do it if she brought him Naraku's piece. She did then he released her. Then Kouga gave his shards up and we killed a few more demons to finish it..." Kagome says.

"Wow, you've been doing better than us when we were together..." Miroku says. Kagome just smiles and nods in agreement. She turns around to watch Rin and Shippo tickle each other to the point of asking to stop so they could breathe.

"So, Kagome, what has been going on between you and Sesshoumaru?" Sango asks. Kagome looks at her, seeing a desperate face on her.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, go play with Rin and Shippo please... I think that us girls need to talk alone..." Kagome says. Miroku goes, all too happy. Inuyasha looks at Kagome for a bit then sniffs the air to make sure nothing is coming. Then, he too goes to play with the two kids.

"What did you really want to ask, Sango?" Kagome asks, scooting over to let Sango sit on the cushioned bench as well. Sango sat down and leaned her elbows on her knees. The two girls pretended to watch Miroku and Inuaysha play with Shippo and Rin.

"I meant... How come we couldn't see you before and... are you still... a virgin?" Sango asks. Kagome looks over. Sango's face plainly showed that she had more questions to ask, but was waiting for Kagome to answer these ones first.

"I don't know why you couldn't see me before... I think that Sesshoumaru was paranoid about me leaving or something... And, yes, I am...." Kagome says. Sango blinks, awaiting the rest of the explanation. Kagome sighs.

"Well, several times when we almost... did 'it', I decided that my... viginity is something to save, so Sesshoumaru said that he'd give me... I think I have two more years left, before he will probably over-rule my.... wishes." Kagome say. She looks at her sighing friend.

"How does he treat you?" Sango asks. Kagome thinks a bit before coming up with a reply.

"He's not as romantic as he seems... He just sits in his office, doing who-knows-what while I occupy Rin and all... He says that the paperwork should stop coming anytime now and it'll return in a decade or so..." Kagome says. Sango nods.

"So, he's busy?" Sango asks. Kagome nods in agreement.

"What about you and Miroku? Is Miroku busy?" Kagome asks, looking at her friend deep in the eyes.

"Yeah. Groping me and any other woman that crosses his path." Sango says. A sweatdrop forms on the two girls.

"Good 'ole Miroku..." Kagome says then the two girls finally stand up to rejoin the guys.

"Kagome!! Do you have any more of those... caryons?" Rin asks. Kagome kneels down, smiling.

"Cray-ons.... Okay? Crayons. Yes, I have more for you and Shippo..." Kagome replies then two jump around happily then Kagome leads them inside, being followed by the rest of the gang.

* * *

Okay, I am officially out of ideas here. Story ends here until I get another bright idea. Sorry for those who think that this is a foolish move... I will be starting a new story... Hopefully soon. As for my lovely reviewers : I love you all. With enough reviews, I may start the story back up, so please review as much as you can for this story and I'll continue... Sayonora!


	13. So, it ends

Okay, I have finished with this story. I have a sequal up and you can find it if you click on my name at the top and look for a description that says something about 'Wishes.' Would tell you the name, but I can't remember again. I hope you all read and rate that story as much as you've done this one.

Thank you all my lovely reveiwers, you mean a lot to me! I hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
